Everything Changes
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Rose left court after all her friends but Christian, Mia and Eddie turn on her. So Rose and the others leave court for Russia. Where Rose meets King Derek Storm the Russian King of the Moroi and Dhampir. Soon they marry and Rose becomes Queen. Now 21 years later the American court and school are in danger. So Rose and Derek agree to let them all come to their court...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters that are in the Vampire Academy books belong to Richelle Mead. The other Characters belong to me.**

* * *

**Pairing:**

**Rose - OC**

**Christian Ozera - ****Viktoria Belikova**

**Eddie Castle - Mia Rinaldi **

**Sydney Sage - OC**

**Karolina Belikova - OC**

**Sonya Belikova - OC**

**Mark - Oskana**

**Paul Belikov- OC**

**Zoya Belikova - OC**

**Sonya Tanner**_ - _**Mikhail Tanner**

**Janine Hathaway - Abe Muzer**

**Adrian - Lissa? (Could go that way but have really decided)**

* * *

**Prologue **

Rose left court after all her friends but Christian, Mia and Eddie turn on her. So Rose and the others leave court for Russia. Where Rose meets King Derek Storm the Russian King of the Moroi and Dhampir. Soon they marry and Rose becomes Queen. Now 21 years later the American court and school are in danger. So Rose and Derek agree to let them all come to their court only if they follow their rules. Will they follow their rules? Will Dimitri try to win Roses heart back? Will Lissa try to win Christian's heart back? What secrets are Rose and Derek hiding? Last Sacrifice never happened and Tatiana is still Queen in the US.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I can't believe Lissa, Dimitri, my mum and dad, and Adrian have all told me to go away and that they can't trust me anymore. I am in tears as I try to pack up my clothing. That's when there is a knock at the door.

"Go away", I yell

"Rose. It is just Eddie, Mia and me", Christian calls

I wipe my tears and go and open the door.

"Are you ok?" Mia asks me gently

"No", I say

"You're leaving", Christian states

"Yes. There is nothing left for me here", I say

"Then we are going with you", they say

"Why?" I ask

"You're friend. You have been more a friend then Lissa and Adrian have", Eddie says

"What about you Christian is it the same for you?" I ask

"Lissa cheated on me. We are over. I am coming with you. You are my friend", Christian says firmly

"Ok then. Pack and we leave in an hour. I will meet you at the front gate", I say

They quickly go and I finish packing my stuff. The only stuff I don't take with me are the pictures with Lissa, Adrian, Janine and Abe. They can go to hell. I am going to live my life. I am only waiting at the gate for twenty minutes when Eddie drives up in a car.

"Where did you get that car from?" I ask him getting in the back seat with Christian.

"I took it. They won't miss it. I will have someone take it back. Where are we going?" Eddie asks starting to drive away

"The airport. I want to go to the Russian court. I want to see if I can help train Guardians", I say

"Sounds like a plan", Christian says rubbing his hands together.

"Well I have something to tell you", I say nervously

"What is it Rose you can tell us anything?" Mia says

"I am more Moroi than Dhampir. So I am technically Moroi. I haven't told anyone else this before. It makes me a freak", I say

"You are not a freak. I always knew something was different about you. Now we know. We still won't leave you", Mia says

"Mia is right. You're friend and we will never turn you away", Christian says

"Do you control an element?" Eddie asks

"Yes I can control Spirit. But I don't use it often", I reply

"Probably for the best. Spirit is unpredictable", Eddie says

We talk about what we are going to do once we get to the Russian Court. Once we are on a plane. I shut the door on my old life and start on my new life. I just didn't know how much the Russian court was going to change my life…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll try and update as soon as I can:)**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I have been very sick and so has my mother. And I have been busy looking out for her.**

**I haven't abandoned my stories. I WILL update. I can say now that I am writing the chapters to all of my stories.**

**I will update by the end of August or the beginning of September. After that updates still might not be regular I am still facing major surgery. So all of you please stick with me I will update after August when I can.**

**THANK YOU to all those who have Reviewed, Author Alert, Story Alert, Author Favourite, and Story Favourite. All your reviews really make my day. And it makes my face light up when I get a good review. So thank you.**

**This is my update list please read carefully. This is the order I will update in at the end of August.**

1. Second Chance at Life  
2. Volturi Queen

3. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches oh my  
4. New Life, New Pack  
5. Life Goes On and Worlds Turn Around  
6. Different Life  
7. New Life  
8. Emmett's Revenge?  
9. My Heart, My Soul, My Life  
10. Sun Rise  
11. Alive  
12. True Mate  
13. Harry's Army  
14. Bella's Secrets  
15. Everything Changes  
16. Secret Life  
17. A Long Wait  
18. Secrets  
19. Together Again  
20. Into the Future  
21. Time Turner  
22. Bringing them Home  
23. One Last Breath (Last story in the Letting Go series)

**I hope this all pleases you. I will update them in this order.**

**Thanks you all again for being patient with me. I will Update again in August.**

**I hope everyone is well and thanks once again for the support.**


End file.
